While many programs exist that can remove malware, none of these programs is capable of removing as many malware infestations as a combination of products. Consequently, the best industry practice requires the operation of multiple malware removal software products. This is currently a difficult, time-consuming process, which is often rendered ineffective by failure to prevent malware from being active during the malware removal process.